1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to computer-generated maps. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to persistently modifying a display of a computer-generated map.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital maps are useful tools for physical land navigation. Such maps are found on websites (using Internet mapping software) and dedicated electronic devices, including cell phones, Global Positioning System (GPS) navigational devices, etc. While useful in providing either high-level or detailed views of a particular geographical area, such devices are unable to provide dynamic and user-controlled multiple levels of detail. That is, current maps allow a user to “zoom” in or out to different levels of resolution for an entire map, but do not afford a user the ability to display one or more “zoomed” areas, particularly areas that can be overlaid on top of the main map.